Unexpected Events
by MadeaSlam
Summary: Jasper/Nessie ..... What happens when the rest of the family goes out to hunt and Jasper finally gets some time alone with his niece...... LEMONS IN FUTURE CHAPTERs
1. Tension Kills

**Authors Note…. Since this is my story I have a little change in the lifestyles in my story. They do sleep not often but they do need sleep**

**Unexpected Events**

By EdwardCullenBoy

**-JPOV**-

* * *

Ch 1 Tension Kills...

The tension she was giving off was killing me. She was freaking out about something but wouldn't tell me. I knew this just for the simple fact that my abilities let me into her emotions explicitly and she didn't try to quell them neither. I dont think any of the others noticed anything because she was doing a pretty good job of con-sealing her feelings on the outside but on the inside she was one hell of a war zone.

Everyone had gone hunting but her and I. As they left Bella gave her a kiss and said a sweet, "Ill see you later". Bella was a bundle of emotional joy today. Like she was everyday so i didn't think anything of it. After a while Ness wanted to watch some T.V. and I was a little hesitant to say the least. After a while she became bored with the TV and picked up a book and began reading. Some new teen novel about vamps and true love, if only they would stop publishing this garbage. Nothing good was on the television. I began to reminisce about events in my past and all I had learned in the way of love and betrayal. I zoned out for a while drifting through my nostalgia.

Suddenly sensing the tension rolling off of her like a tsunami, I moved over to sit next to her to attempt to quell this overwhelming unease. She looked up and gave me a smile. I picked up on this subtle change in her emotions and I assumed she knew I had sensed it. I asked her politely, "What's bothering you hun". My southern drawl came and wrapped around my words making them seem like honey. She stared up at me and said quietly, "I'm fine Uncle Jazz, just a little conflicted". I moved to sit behind her in a flash and started to gently rub her shoulders. "You know if you need to talk to someone I'm always here." _God I Love the feel of her warm shoulders on my cold hands_. I mentally smacked myself. _She is my niece I shouldn't be thinking about her in that way._ I felt her tension spike and she tensed her body under me… There was some other emotions there, a level of love, lust maybe but I wondered how far that went… I sent wave after wave of calm to try to break her tension. She was just wound up so tight that it didn't help her any. She touched my face with her hand and showed me her falling asleep. I went to sit next to her and she put her head on my lap and drifted off to sleep. At that moment I thought about something Alice said to me. _She sat me down the day earlier and said, "No matter what happens tomorrow….. (She paused) You and I will always love each other. Even if the earth explodes. Just be ready when the world changes." I gave her a confused/hurt look and wondered what she had meant._

Nessie stirred a bit on my lap. She was still asleep but most likely having a bad dream because I could sense the fear. I channeled as much joy and calm as I could and she moved a bit more and smiled. _Gosh I loved when she smiled._ Again I mentally smacked myself for thinking like that. I wondered why I kept having these thoughts… Nessie was Jacob's and they loved each other but when Nessie was around me I always felt lustful. I always assumed she was feeling that for Jacob. Still somewhat confused I moved just a bit and cursed when I heard her stir. Never expecting anything to happen, she snuggled into my lap and opened her eyes. She then proceeded to move so that she was straddling my lap. She put her head on my chest and sighed. "Thanks for my dream; it was a nightmare before you calmed me."

"What did you dream about", I asked. She simply said, "You and I". My mouth gaped open almost hitting the floor. She brought her hand up and closed it. She then stroked my cheek and looked into my black eyes. "You haven't feed in a while and I'm a bit hungry myself". Her face broke out into her father's crooked smile. On her it made me feel like a puddle of snow cone that had melted on some poor unsuspecting kid. My hand came up and stroked her cheek. She smiled and again and got up and pulled me out the door. A couple of hours later when we returned and like Alice said everything would change...

Ch 1 Tension Kills...

The tension she was giving off was killing me. She was freaking out about something but wouldn't tell me. I knew this just for the simple fact that my abilities let me into her emotions explicitly and she didn't try to quell them neither. I dont think any of the others noticed anything because she was doing a pretty good job of con-sealing her feelings on the outside but on the inside she was one hell of a war zone.

Everyone had gone hunting but her and I. As they left Bella gave her a kiss and said a sweet, "Ill see you later". Bella was a bundle of emotional joy today. Like she was everyday so i didn't think anything of it. After a while Ness wanted to watch some T.V. and I was a little hesitant to say the least. After a while she became bored with the TV and picked up a book and began reading. Some new teen novel about vamps and true love, if only they would stop publishing this garbage. Nothing good was on the television. I began to reminisce about events in my past and all I had learned in the way of love and betrayal. I zoned out for a while drifting through my nostalgia.

Suddenly sensing the tension rolling off of her like a tsunami, I moved over to sit next to her to attempt to quell this overwhelming unease. She looked up and gave me a smile. I picked up on this subtle change in her emotions and I assumed she knew I had sensed it. I asked her politely, "What's bothering you hun". My southern drawl came and wrapped around my words making them seem like honey. She stared up at me and said quietly, "I'm fine Uncle Jazz, just a little conflicted". I moved to sit behind her in a flash and started to gently rub her shoulders. "You know if you need to talk to someone I'm always here." _God I Love the feel of her warm shoulders on my cold hands_. I mentally smacked myself. _She is my niece I shouldn't be thinking about her in that way._ I felt her tension spike and she tensed her body under me… There was some other emotions there, a level of love, lust maybe but I wondered how far that went… I sent wave after wave of calm to try to break her tension. She was just wound up so tight that it didn't help her any. She touched my face with her hand and showed me her falling asleep. I went to sit next to her and she put her head on my lap and drifted off to sleep. At that moment I thought about something Alice said to me. _She sat me down the day earlier and said, "No matter what happens tomorrow….. (She paused) You and I will always love each other. Even if the earth explodes. Just be ready when the world changes." I gave her a confused/hurt look and wondered what she had meant._

Nessie stirred a bit on my lap. She was still asleep but most likely having a bad dream because I could sense the fear. I channeled as much joy and calm as I could and she moved a bit more and smiled. _Gosh I loved when she smiled._ Again I mentally smacked myself for thinking like that. I wondered why I kept having these thoughts… Nessie was Jacob's and they loved each other but when Nessie was around me I always felt lustful. I always assumed she was feeling that for Jacob. Still somewhat confused I moved just a bit and cursed when I heard her stir. Never expecting anything to happen, she snuggled into my lap and opened her eyes. She then proceeded to move so that she was straddling my lap. She put her head on my chest and sighed. "Thanks for my dream; it was a nightmare before you calmed me."

"What did you dream about", I asked. She simply said, "You and I". My mouth gaped open almost hitting the floor. She brought her hand up and closed it. She then stroked my cheek and looked into my black eyes. "You haven't feed in a while and I'm a bit hungry myself". Her face broke out into her father's crooked smile. On her it made me feel like a puddle of snow cone that had melted on some poor unsuspecting kid. My hand came up and stroked her cheek. She smiled and again and got up and pulled me out the door. A couple of hours later when we returned and like Alice said everything would change...


	2. Things We Should Never Do Or Not Do

Things We Should Never Do….. Or Not Do

**-NPOV-**

**Just remeber italics are thoughts**

**

* * *

**

As we walked into the door I felt really sleepy. That grizzly I bagged tired me out quite a bit. So I yawned and looked at Uncle Jazz and said,

"I'm kind of tired and I think I should hit the hay" He nodded slowly and started up the stairs behind me. I had always wondered what he did while I was sleeping. I looked back and him and smiled when I saw the condition of his white dress shirt. It was shredded and torn in many places and I could see his hard abs. My mind went into a tizzy and I felt my knees buckle. I almost fell but he was there in an instant and scooped me in a tight embrace holding me to his chest. My mind did loops not being able to think anything but _Hard,Chest,Nice,Warm_. He held me until I felt strong enough to stand. I sheepishly smiled at him. At that moment I caught his strong scent and something in me exploded. I pressed up against him more.

His face went from a concerned smile to a pleasured grin. I walked up a couple stairs so I could be face to face with him. I whispered in his ear, "I always wondered what you smelt like." I heard a deep growl escape his throat and I could feel myself getting a little bit more turned on. I have only ever felt this way when I was near Jacob after he phased from wolf to human. I was rather confused about why I was feeling this way towards Uncle Jasper. My mind pushed those thoughts away and my attention heightens as Jazz brought his face next to my ear and said, "You know we shouldn't be doing this….." He paused then continued, "But I always wondered what you smelt like too." I felt something burst from my core and run down my leg. _God I am dripping wet_ I thought. My entire body felt like Jell-O. All this stimulation made me weak again and I fell into Jasper's hard chest.

The intoxicating scent was driving me wild. My cored still dripping and now starting to head for my ankle. I tried to bed down and wipe it up but he stopped me and caught the liquid that was running down my leg and lapped it up. _Who's the dog now_ I thought smugly? He looked up at me and a second later we were in my room. Our respective clothing's were removed in record time. As we flew onto the bed my heart rate increased exponentially. I just then knew the best way to drive him wild. I dug a nail into the valley between my breasts. Blood started to run between my breasts trying to make their escape near my stomach. His eyes flew into a crimson red and he growled ferociously. He dived straight towards my chest and started to lick up the red river that had formed down my chest running slowly to my belly. I could feel his hard throbbing member against my leg and I moaned as his tongue hit my breast. He brought his face back to my ear and started to gently nibble while slowly pushing his hard erection against my inferno of a core. Then he whispered, "What do you want me to do now" I breathed in gasps now and screamed, "I need you in me Uncle Jasper."

Before I could even finish my sentence he was sailing across the room pulling his pants up. He looked at me and spoke "Nessie this is wrong we shouldn't do this." He left the room quickly. I got off the bed and started to put clothes back on when I heard, "WHERE HOME" from downstairs I assumed it was Uncle Emmett and I quickly bounded down the stairs and joined the family. I rushed over to my mother and told her to put up her shield. She gave me a puzzled look and did so. I walk over to Auntie Alice and said, "We really need to talk, and I'm so sorry" I felt guilty for what I had done and I guess it showed because she took my by the hand and said caringly, "It's ok hun, let's go talk." We walked out. I just prayed to whatever magnificent being controlled my fate that my father didn't hear my thoughts. He would have killed Jasper on the spot. As soon as Auntie Alice and I got out of ear shot she sat me down and the events that had just transpired crashed down on me and I began to cry. She wrapped her arms around me and held me. This went on for quite some time until she finally spoke, "Hun, its ok I knew this was going to happen…. even before you were born… I just didn't know until a week ago that It was going to happen so soon." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I felt so bad about what I had done. I tried to keep my composure but I again burst into tears. I managed to get out a sob filled "I'm sorry Auntie Alice". She just hugged me a little tighter and placed a small kiss on my head. I finally regained the ability to make coherent sentences and we talked a little bit more about why she wasn't mad at me. Basically it came down to the fact that she loved Jasper completely and knew that he had an attraction to me. She knew that it was healthy for there relationship that he got this quirk out of him so she could have him completely. This last part made me feel so bad and like a total slut. I started to cry again but I had sobbed so much that I had no tears left to cry. We then walked back to the house I kept saying I was sorry and we joked that this might become a permanent thing. I and Auntie Alice eventually regained our relationship and trust and Uncle Jazz and I are now back to where we used to be in how we act toward each other.

I always wondered what would have happened.

Well I guess I was about find out…

***End of Chapter Guys Plz Review I know there really not that long tell me if I'm developing the plot to fast and such so I know if I need to slow it down.**


	3. Unseen Events

**Chapter 3**

**Unseen Events**

**Italics mean ether thoughts or exclamations in speech**

**NPOV**

**

* * *

**

Today is my actual 18th birthday. I look 18; I have for a while now.

"I told them not to do this" I mumbled to Jacob. "They know I don't like surprise parties" He brought my face up to his with his big hands kissed me passionately looked me in the eyes and said,

"You know that they love you and that Alice probably planned the whole thing." He paused, "You know she loves to plan everything, parties, weddings, and all the other fun stuff we do…. Come on you and I know Alice well enough to know that she does it right and huge or doesn't do I at all."

We walked into the house and everyone shouted, "SURPRISE" and laughed as I jumped back. I felt really weird after that moment. Not because I was hurt but some part of me didn't feel quite right and I was worried for no apparent reason. I looked at Uncle Jasper and gave him an odd look. The feelings immediately stopped replaced with guilt.

I had always wondered about that day alone with Uncle Jasper. I always wondered what he would have felt like and what would have come from that. _SHIT_, I thought, I slipped up again. My father looked at me with an angry face and some very piercing eyes. His gaze then travelled to Uncle Jasper. He looked really pissed but then he looked back at me and shrugged and went back to the cake that he was icing. I wonder why he didn't kill Uncle Jasper on the spot. My mother looked over at me and mouthed,

"What's wrong?" I got up walked to her and gave her a hug and said quietly,

"Nothing just a bit of party jitters… You know how I get" She shrugged at me and smiled. She went back to the confetti she was packing into Uncle Emmett's favorite present the Mega Confetti Party Cannon(TM). He got it for his birthday from me when I was younger. It was more of a selfish present cause he just wanted to play with it. It gets used a lot now. One time Auntie Alice used the cannon to shoot me across the yard at Uncle Emmett. Dad was furious but Uncle Emmett found it hysterical. Well I was now sitting on the couch in Jacob's lap and I could feel his arousal as I gridded my ass into him. We have had sex from before he married me until now and I could never get enough. He pulls me to lean against him and gave me a kiss on the head. Most likely he was using me to hide his apparent tenting. No sweatpants could hide the beast that was his hard on. Well I could feel him pressing against me more and more and I was seriously about to burst. We immediately got up and simultaneously exclaimed,

"We'll be back" We rushed out the door and Jake stripped and phased. I wanted to take him right there on the porch but I just couldn't take the embarrassment from my parents. We got out of ear shot and begin our animalistic foreplay. We always had the greatest sex on the cliff. We made this particular time a bit faster than the others so the family wouldn't ask too many questions. We made it back to the house disheveled and kind of out of it. We walked in an Uncle Emmett immediately said,

"So how was your birthday candle?" Uncle Emmett asked as he burst out laughing. To my great pleasure Auntie Rose punched him in the arm. I guess they could smell the sex on us. I guess that punch was pretty hard because he flinched. Me and Jacob looked at each other and laughed nervously. As I walked towards Uncle Jasper he quickly walked away and up the stairs. I look at Auntie Alice with a hurt look and she said,

"Go talk to him… Please for me Hun" I gave Jake a quick hug and started up the stairs. As I neared the top I could hear talking.

"You're not going to do it… She is your niece…. Well not really so I guess it wouldn't be that bad… No she loves Jacob…. But God that smell is killing me….The way she walks" I couldn't listen to anymore. I knocked on the door and weakly said,  
"Uncle Jasper?" He replied with a,

"Come in" I opened to door and walked in. He was sitting on big arm chair that had been turned so he was looking out the window. I walked in slowly and smoothed my clothes a little. He almost looked like he was about to cry because he was shaking. He turned to me and said softly,  
"I'm sorry if I'm making you feel this way…. If you want me to leave then I will."

I practically screamed at this comment. I dropped to my knees and said loudly,  
"Never… I would _never _want you to leave." A tear rolled hastily down my face. He caught it with his finger and then he did something I would have never thought he could….. He sobbed. There were no tears but I cannot believe I caused him so much hurt and pain. I stood and hugged him as I broke into a shower of broken sobs and a river of tears. We were there for a while. He finally stopped and brought his face up to mine. His golden eyes caught the brown saucers of mine and it was like a flame broke out in my stomach. Again I felt weak and again I almost fell. I felt an arm wrap around me and I blacked out. I woke up with two people arguing over me. I started to cry because I was so overwhelmed and confused.

"She's awake" This voice was worried and sounded to me a little feeble. I sat up and opened my eyes and mom was already hugging me rocking back and forth. She just kept saying that it was ok and that I was fine. I felt a wave of tiredness wash over me and I said, "I don't remember what happened" They all looked at me in shock I then spoke weakly "I'm kind of tired" I immediately blacked out.

**JPOV**

**

* * *

**

I was running through Iowa, Nebraska,Wyoming. _I had to get as far away from that house as possible. I hate myself. She was just so young. I'll have to find a new place to stay. I still have that bank account. I have to change my mind a lot or Alice will find me. The thought of Alice made my heart hurt. I can't believe I did that to her. Edward probably wants to kill me_. I finally stopped somewhere in upstate New York. I had bought a change of clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I was disgusted with the evil demon I had become. My fist met the mirror and it shattered. I ran leaving that small town behind me.

* * *

**_*Sorry I love leaving you guys on Cliffies….. LOL ok well what do you think he did to her… I don't even know yet… sorry it takes me forever to get the story so I update slow. Ok so review and put in what you think happened…. Rape, Consensual Sex, She just fainted, He Drank her…. OR another ideas… ill update by at least March 13 so tune in for the next chapter*_**


	4. Far Far Away

**Chapter 4**

**Gone Far Far Away**

JasPov

_I had ran to somewhere in the New York State region. I had stopped and hunted about 4 times. I wanted to keep with my veggie life style and not disappoint Alice if I was ever to come back. I rented myself an apartment and hoped by sheer luck they had decided to not come after me. I checked my phone. Three missed calls and 3 voicemails. Plus there were 3 texts all from Alice telling me that she loved me and to come home and that no one was angry. I just couldn't accept that. Edward probably wanted to kill me. I had hurt the one thing besides for Bella_ _that he cherished and gave his entire being to save. This thought brought me to dry sobs and I curled up into a ball on the bed and started to sob. It was a couple hours later when I started to think about the hurt and pain I had caused. I didn't know why I loved her so much and I didn't know why I thirsted for her blood. This puzzled me to no end. This brought the pain back and I began to sob. I reached for my phone to realize that no one would be at the other end._

Alice Pov

I don't why he did this but I knew he would come back. I still loved him to no end and that would never change. I called him knowing he wouldn't answer. I hoped I could find out what happened from Nessie but I knew that she wouldn't want to hurt me. Then my hope faltered as she had an isolated incident of amnesia. She wouldn't remember it at all and I didn't want to pry and cause potentially painful flash backs or worse… enjoyable ones. I decided to go see her.

Nessie Pov

I awoke to find Jake wrapped around me like a taco. He was snoring like a chainsaw decimating a rainforest. I snuggled into his chest and he gave a small sigh before continuing on that rainforest he was cutting. I could tell he wasn't as worried now. He seemed more relaxed I guess I was starting to pick up skills from Uncle Jasper. The thought of his name made me have a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to check what I wearing. Sweats and a tee shirt, it was what I was wearing before. I struggled to remember what happened I was talking with Uncle Jasper and then it goes black. I tried to push past the darkness but I just get that pain again. I decide to let it alone for now. Jake stirred and wrapped his arms around me. I turned so I was straddling his stomach. My face in nestled in his chest.

"How do you feel", He said tiredly.

"Better" I replied. My nose caught a whiff of something. I could smell his arousal. He was obviously having morning wood. I giggled and cooed seductively, "Does Little Jakey need some attention."

He giggled and said in a little kid voice, "Yes he's feeling very lonely today." He started to grind his erection into the crouch of my pants.

Suddenly I jumped back and grabbed his hand. I was remembering something. I was in Jasper's Room. I was giving him a hug he was crying. A fierce growl started to form in his throat.

I snapped back to reality and gave a blood curdling scream. I began to cry. Waves of fear and pain began to wash over me. Jake pulled me into a tight hug and startled to whisper, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring this back" over and over again. I heard a phone dialing and Jake saying, "I think she remembered something" I felt like I was about to throw up. I ran into the bathroom as I opened the toilet I threw up hard. After I just lay on the floor and cried until I fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. I awoke the smell of fresh bacon and eggs. There was a plate of them in the door way with ketchup making a smiley face. "Jake" I thought with a tiny smirk.

While I ate hastily a voice from the other room said, "Slow down your going to make yourself sick again" There was my mother stretching her mother tone again. There was another voice after that I think It was Aunt Alice's. I just could not talk to her today… I hated myself because I drove Uncle Jasper away somehow. I threw the plate against the wall shattering it and breaking it into pieces. I began to sob holding myself. I heard a knock on the door. Tears forming in my eyes. Suddenly all the emotion and feelings I was holding in came out.

The door flew open and Alice was hugging me tight rocking back and forth saying, "I don't hate you, I love you, He left because he hated himself for hurting you, you didn't ruin anything." This moment I just broke down. If it wasn't for Alice holding me and knowing exactly what I was about to say I think I would have melted into a puddle of tears on the floor. We were there for at least an hour. Afterward Alice and I talked about what I saw and if Jasper is ever going to come home. I still felt horrible but I knew we might be able to get past this. I wondered if Jasper was alone or how he was feeling. Alice told me she was leaving to go find him but she didn't know if he would come back. I reached for my phone opened a new message and texted him the message; "I love you, Please come home, No one wants to harm you, we can work this out, I never wanted to hurt you or Alice." I really hoped this message convinced him to come home

**Authors Note; ok well I'm going to keep writing but it might take me a while for the next chapter... I've been busy a lot thanks to my loyal reviewers…. If you don't like it I appreciate if you would tell me why… Not just say "Your Writing sucks" Ok well next chapter I will be developing the plot. **


	5. Renewed Life

Jasper/ Nessie

Chapter 5

**JasPov**

*New message* my phone buzzed with a renewed life. Kind of ironic, I'm sitting here in a catatonic state and my phone sees fit to come alive. I reach over to grab it and I check the message. I am from Nessie. She is telling me she still loves me and wants me to come home.

"Stupid Bastard" I mumble under my breath. I really need to get control of my blood lust so I can rejoin my family and I know that only they can help me. I jump in my Murcielago and decide to start driving to Forks. Not even 49.67 seconds after I did this my cell phone alerted me I had a text message. It was from Alice she is welcoming me back to her life and the family is accepting me back in. My stomach flips and I pull over and begin to sob. I can't control the fact that they love me. Just like I couldn't control hurting her but this is my family. I will do all I can to mend the wounds I have made.

**NessPov**

Well Auntie Alice told me that Jazz was coming back either today or tomorrow and to not worry about him coming back. I am scared for him but I know in my mind everything will get better. I walked down stairs to join Jake on the couch. I snuggle into his chest and give a big sigh.

"I'm sorry" I mumble into his hard abs. He looks at me shocked and shakes his head no. "This isn't your fault" he pauses. "It's no one's fault" I smile at him not expecting him to say that

" I expected you to blame Jasper", "Hun, Your father and I had a long conversation after you blacked out. We talked about how Jas was thinking as he ran away, how he almost had lost his mind; your father has been talking to Jaz for a while and understands what's going on. Ness, your Jasper's singer, he just found out when you had your little….um" "Fun Fest" I mumbled. I felt so bad that tears started to stream down my face.

"Oh, hun don't cry I understand… I really do… I'm not mad please stop crying" I pulled myself up his chest and kissed him hard and threw all my emotions into it. He deepened the kiss and started to rub my thighs. I grabbed his hand hard, I wasn't strong enough to break it, I hoped. It was a flashback; _I was in the room with uncle jasper. We both stood up and looked at one another. He growled very deeply almost from his feet. I growled back. I jumped on him and rapped my legs around him and started to grind against him_. I came back to reality to find myself wrapped around Jake the same way I was with Uncle Jasper. I was dripping and breathing heavy. Jake had a shocked almost scared look on his face. He looked at me tilted his head and says,

"Flashback? Cause that was Hot and scary all at the same time… I don't know whether to hold you and rock you to sleep or fuck you senseless right now" As his hand rubs along my core making me arch my back. "Fuck me" I manage to squeak out. He rips our clothes off in no time and manages to turn me around and lean me against him. He places his hard member at my core and slams in. I almost scream as ripples of intense pleasure rack my body. He turns my head back and we switch positions, so now I'm on top riding him. "I'm gonna...so close...NESSIE!" He shouts as he climaxes, I slam down one more and I come too biting hard into his shoulder. Not remembering when Alice said the family would be home the door opens and we duck for cover. Its Jasper, he screams, "Sorry guys should've knocked" my pale cheeks flushed with a hint of my mother's blush. "We need to talk but first turn around" As me and Jake run upstairs.


	6. A New Begining Brightens

Chapter 6

Things Left Unsaid…..

After Jake and my mad dash to recover our clothes and rearrange ourselves we walked downstairs as slowly as I could dreading the conversation to follow. To my amazement I felt rather calm with myself and I knew Jasper wasn't playing with my emotions because it wasn't a forced calm. When I reached the bottom stair I stopped took a look at Jake and said, "Please leave because I don't think I can talk to him with you here…. I will share with you everything when we are done. Go back to the cottage and relax. I promise you I will be ok." His eyes bore into mine and smoldered with love. He gave me a passionate kiss and whispered something in my ear so low only I could hear it, "You Are My Sun". This comment brought a tear to my eye. He kissed it away and with that simple gesture of his overwhelming love he walked out.

I walked into Esme's elegantly setup living room to find Jasper sitting on the sofa sobbing. I rushed over to him and held his face up to mine stroking his cheek with each of my hands. I looked into his eyes and felt the pain and guilt wash off of him. It was like I was sponging away all the guilt and pain and tragedy he felt. I put my hand on his face and showed him everything that happened since he left and he seemed to un-tighten. I was trying to show him that I was ok and that what he did hadn't affected me too much. I hugged him with all the strength that I had and started to cry softly into his shoulder finally overwhelmed by his pain and misfortune. He tangled his fingers through my hair and wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. "I never meant to hurt you like this" he mumbled incoherently. "I just can't stay away from you…. You call to me…. I can't go away again I just can't. He was close to the dry sobbing that disturbed me deeply. I stroked his face and my phone vibrated signaling me I had a text message. _I love you so much so don't feel guilty…. He will treat you right…. Be back soon… I love him still don't ever think I didn't see this coming I am fine with it… this is the changing point in all of this so take it slow and enjoy it… Auntie Awesome Pixie _ Alice texted me telling me that everything is alright and that even thought I think I knew what was about to happen…. She was ok with all of it. I calmed a bit and tried to consciously push it towards Jasper. He calmed immediately and looked at me. His eyes turned black and he pushed me off of him onto the floor and was half way across the room. "Don't….I'm losing control again I don't know if I can handle being around you for too long….sorry to be blunt but what you just did excited me a little too much and I almost just jumped you right there." He choked out. I started to become aroused at the obvious tenting in his tight pants. He growled a low and intense growl and immediately looked guilty and sat.

I knew what I had to do. I had to fulfill his need for me and my blood. I now wholly understood what Alice meant. I walked over to him and started popping buttons off of his shirt. "Should we do this" He stammered to himself. He shrugged his shirt off and looked at me with those deep intense eyes. I scratched down his chest and a toe deep growl resonated in his chest. He ripped the white blouse I had on completely off and started placing gentle kisses down my neck causing me to moan his name. His hands traveled down to my pants and rubbed my core through the one layer between him and his prize. "Thank god for me going commando" I thought to myself. He pulled the button clear off the jeans I was wearing and slowly lowering them down. He gave a deep laugh as his cold stone hands ghosted over my core. "You're a bit wet right here" as his middle finger entered me cause my body to shake with immense pleasure. He moaned as he thrust in and out muttering incoherent things. I caught every 3 words but I was in my own little word riding out the ecstasy of his touch. I started to shake as the lava of my arousal pitted in my stomach. I enjoyed the heat until I could hardly stand it. Moaning and purring...

I finally came to a delicious release. I screamed hitting a note well above human abilities. A small puddle formed on the floor and Jasper leaned down and lapped it up like a puppy. He looked up and his eyes looked like black holes. They were so deep I was a little afraid. He looked at me, gave me a devilish smile and said, "Don't be afraid, I'm very much in control right now and would never hurt you darlin'" His southern drawl hit something in me and I became even more aroused. I gave a deep growl and jumped him; I ripped off his pants and started to attack his manhood with my mouth lapping up the fruits of his arousal. I ferociously licked up and down his rock hard shaft listening to him moan and babble. I looked up into his eyes and said, "I want to hear what you are thinking… "His breath hitched and I knew he had found this a very arousing statement. I started going at his manhood again when he mumbled, "I'm sorry Nessie but I need you to…and I'm a gentleman and should want this but…" his hand held my head and pushed my mouth farther down his length. After a couple of seconds of this I was practically deep-throating him. I don't have a gag reflex and I don't need to breathe so I went for a while. I heard him moan and looked up into his smoldering eyes he mumbled, "God Nessie I'm so close…. You're so good to me….. "His knees buckled and he screamed out in pleasure. I felt his seed hit the back of my throat and I drank him dry. We both collapsed on the floor and I snuggled into his neck and started to drift off to sleep. Before I was completely out i looked up at him and he looked at peace. I awoke to find myself in my room on my bed fully clothed. I stretched and yawned a little sore from the day before. I felt two arms next to me wrap around my stomach. They were brilliantly warm and I felt safe. "So Ness how was he, better than me?" My warm cuddle buddy asked. "No" I replied, "You will always be the best I ever had and more… Jasper was more of an internal need rather then what you are" "And what is that may I ask" "An insatiable want" I giggled and my cheeks became flushed. I looked at Jake and hoped everything would be alright. That this would be behind us and that this whole situation wouldn't hurt anyone else.


	7. Things Happen For a Reason

**Chapter 7 **

NPOV

I thought long and hard about the coming months and if I would ever feel comfortable being with Jake. The fact that sex with Uncle Jasper was amazing and that he might not be over me. The uncertainty of semi-normality was making me sick. I just wished everything could go back to normal. I thrust my head into my pillows and started to cry. A small knock was heard at the door followed by

"Hun, Are you ok", Aunt Alice was outside.

"C-Come in" I said with a whimper. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the ceiling searching for the words to say to share the vast sea of thoughts I knew she was lost on.

"Nessie, I know you and Jazz "took some time" so to speak and I know you're confused about what to do next. I have seen a little of what has happened. Your parents aren't going to be happy but it's what's going to hap…" Her mouth closed quickly as her eyes glazed over. She gasped as she saw the future and ran out the door saying, "I have to save him, and this isn't how it's supposed to be." I jumped up and ran after her worried about who and what was about to happen.

We approached the woods and I saw blood over trees. This blood smelled off but it also smelled familiar. I ran to the point of almost falling over after realizing whose blood I smelt. "Jake!!" I screamed wanting to know he was ok. I listened while I ran to here if he called back to me. I followed the trail of blood along with Auntie Alice's trail to a small clearing… What I saw when I arrived shocked me and I fell to my knees. I picked myself up and walked over to him. Alice was on her phone but I couldn't hear anything but the thudding of his heart.

"Thump…..Thump…..Thump…..Thump" I held him as the storm started to stir causing rain to pelt his face. This is my life. A life of unexpected events.

_*********_

_**Author's Note**_

_**Well this is a long time coming… how do you want it to end people... Does Jake die… or does he live… or does something else happen… (I got what I want to do already. So suggestions are still welcome but don't be sad if I don't do what you want… sorry…. **_


	8. Things All Come To An End

**Chapter 8 **

**NPOV**

**I hunched over Jake trying to protect him from what I perceived as bomb like raindrops exploding against his face. The tree he had impaled himself on was 3 feet wide. He was still conscious but I knew he was dying slowly. He was looking right at me with those leaf green eyes looking for something to say to me. I was crying shedding his face with kisses and tears trying to get all the love I had for him to him so he would heal. Alice was sitting cross-legged trying with no avail to get a vision of how this would turn out. We tried to take out the log but Jake told us to stop. I will never understand his words but Alice did. **

**He touched my face and said, "Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors, I don't ever wanna love another...You'll always be my thunder. I want you to live your life to the fullest and not be held back by me". That moment my mind snapped. I ran to Alice and did something not even I expected to. I slapped her hard enough to send her flying. I took a defensive crouch and started to circle Jake. Nothing could hurt my dying love. I felt angry. I felt betrayed. I WAS PISSED. Then in a split second I was blindingly numb all over. I saw Jasper walking into the clearing with a face that could have scared even the greatest of dictators. His eyes pierced mine and he looked straight at me. I saw that behind the rage he was feeling there was pain, distress, anguish, denial, ****desolation****. He was shaking so as to not let his emotions explode onto me he walked over to Jake and put both of his hands on Jake's face. He screamed "Ego ****tribuo****meus**** vita sic is may ago" (I give my life so he may live). The thunder struck the tree and a blinding light came across the clearing. I fell back and put my arms up to shield myself from the light. **

** JPOV **

"_**Goddamnit Nessie he's trying to kill himself" **_**I thought to myself as Alice called me. I ran out of the house breaking a window in my attempt to get out. Bella would be crushed when she heard about this. I knew what I must do. It was a trick I learned from Maria. The life of a vampire has its perks and I had to use the ultimate one. Give my life so Jake can live. If I did it right we both should meld together. Alice will hate me. I started to think about if Alice could function without me. I tried to stay happy. I reflected on the past year and put 2 +2 together and came to the conclusion that this is my fault. I was filled with rage and it shot out of me covering about a mile. This is the kind of rage I haven't tapped into since the Volturi came. I felt another source of rage up ahead and heard a hard hit. I reeled my rage net back in and set out a numbing one. I entered this little clearing to see Jake impaled on a tree. Nessie was standing in front of him in a defensive crouch but blank. Alice was sending me waves of calm and regret. She was sad because she knew what I was about to do. I walked over to Jake still numbing Nessie and placed my hands on his face. **

** NPOV**

** The light subsided and I saw the tree fall. On the other side there was a man about 6 feet tall looking at me and Alice? I crouched screaming "Where are my Jake, and Uncle Jasper. **

** "Nessie, don't you see it is them. They are one now. It was necessary or Jake wouldn't have lived and you would have killed yourself in grief" It took me a minute to process all of the information that she just had given me. "Jake what happened, Jasper. AHH I don't know what to call you" **

** He looked at me and said, "I'm sorry I should have introduced myself, I'm ****Jacen. When we came as one this is the name we chose for me. This period will be tough to adjust to but I think we all (looking at Alice) can make it work." **

"**But, I, We, You, Alice," I lost all sense of what I was saying I was confused and didn't know what to do. I couldn't take the information driven assault on my brain and fainted. I had strange dreams of wolves and vamps and a very grotesque half wolf half vampire. I awoke to find an agitated Bella pacing in front of me. When she noticed I was awake she leaned over and whispers, "How is my baby girl, you ok I know this must be hard for you. I don't know what is gonna happen but I feel safe around this new ma… person. So I don't think were in any danger." I wanted to see Carlisle immediately. Dad had called the Transylvanians about this to find some information. Jacen I guess was confined to the open basement. He had been in a ball all day sobbing uncontrollably calling my and Alice's names. I felt bad for this being, this conglomeration of my Jake and Uncle Jasper but I had no sense of what was going to happen. I walked around aimlessly looking dead inside most of the time with rings under my eyes. I slept at odd intervals of the day. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I got up turned around and pounced on a pillow and wrapped my body around it. I heard a knock on the door and Alice walked in. I mumbled through the pillow, "We need to stop meeting like this, it's not conducive to a good relationship." She flashed me a hesitant smile. She sat at the end of the bed and rubbed my back. I looked up to see Alice in a bra and panties. I tilted my head saying, "Is it casual Monday at the office?" My brain came back to Jake and how this would be a joke he would make again and I grabbed the pillow harder. **

** "I know you have been avoiding Jacen, I have been to because I just do know what to do. When they came together I can't see anything that involves me or you or Jacen. I don't know what to do but I feel like we need to make this word or I'm gonna explode because I can't take the depression and hearing him like this. I still see my Jazz in there and I can't want to hold, love, and be with him but I don't know how to share him with you… how to love him but love you as well. I can see something. I know what I saw but how do you think we should share him." She looked down as she finished and I sat up wondering what she meant. It took me a minute to put two and two together and saw what she meant. I thought about how I felt and searched myself deeply wondering what I felt about how she, Jacen, and I were going to function. I began to notice a connection within myself. A little thread that stretch out to the thoughts of Alice and Jacen and I and shined like gold every time I thought about us. I awoke from my mental digging and looked at Alice. She was at the window opening the shades when I noticed her for the first time. She turned around and walked back to the bed her eyes locked into mine the entire time. I was captivated by how gold they were. I looked down at the lacey and reveling bra and panty set. It wasn't just regular bra and panties it was a lingerie set. I shuddered asking myself **_**"can you get any worse you already fucked her husband now you want to fuck her too"**_** I put my hand on her face showing her my confusion and she laugh darkly as her eyes turn black eliciting a growl from deep within me. **

"**NO!! I can't do this. I… we… Jazz…. Jake…. But….I…" she silenced me with her finger. She put my hand on her breast and chuckled when I pulled away quickly.**

"**Nessie", She stated, "If you keep resisting this is going to take us longer. I understand why you're hesitant but we worked past this. If were ever gonna be able to share we need to know each other's bodies as well as our own and our mates."**

"**Our mates?" I questioned with a tilted head. I obviously was confused at this moment but my mind wrapped around the idea in a couple of seconds and I growled deep in my throat and jumped my new pixie-tall mate and started to kiss her passionately. My new found fervor stopped when I realized what I was doing. The kiss was different then what I was used too. It was cold and my kisses where always smolderingly hot. I pulled back and pushed myself back against my headboard. I wrapped my body into a ball and started to cry missing the connection me and Jake had. The door to the room flew open and I looked up to see a crying Jacen run over to the bed and kneeling next to it. He reached out to touch me and I pulled back causing his face to drop. Tears running down it like glass beads falling from a necklace shining on their way to shatter against the floor.  
**

"**I'm…..I…. We….." He mumbled trying to find the words. I feeling flowered in the bottom of my stomach. This feeling bubbled in my stomach and I look at him and the world did a 360 I felt dizzy and then it snapped. Why should I be mourning Jake when he is right here…. So is my Jasper. I began to think that this might work but I glanced at Alice and wondered how this would work out. But that feeling bubbled up again and my eyes darken I could feel it. A new connection was forming. That's why Alice had been in so much pain I was so confined I could connect her and I. I looked at Jacen and thought good happy thoughts. He looked up at me and said, "I've been looking forward to this, Alice said you were a little fire cracker but I never would have known because you've been so sad lately. Jasper gave me his empathic abilities and I have Jakes heat. Oh by the way I'm immortal," He chimed jokingly. I wiped the tears from his face and looked to Alice to figure out what was next for all of us. Were we to be happy as a permanent ménage a ****trois? ****Would something happen to hurt us? No one would know but it didn't matter because we had each other. **


	9. Authors Update

COMPLETE REWRITE...

I said i was going to start working on it... well now i actually am... Going to need a beta so if anyone wants to just email me ...

Tjcool93 AT hotmail DOT com


End file.
